Sin Palabras
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Su belleza era extraordinaria con su flameante cabello naranja y sus hermosos ojos ambares lo dejaba Sin Palabras.!Mi Primer One-Shot!


**¡Hola! Sé que no eh terminado mi otro fic de Kung Fu Panda pero quise hacer este One-Shot esta idea me llego de pronto y se me ocurrió ambientarlo en el mundo de Kung Fu Panda me parecía ideal ponerla aquí sin más preámbulos les dejo leer.**

El Sol comenzaba a salir alzándose en el basto cielo cubriendo, con sus cálidos rayos la ciudad en algún lugar de esta mejor dicha en la habitación de una casa un chico albino descansaba tranquilamente, en su cama un rayo de sol le dio en el rostro poco a poco comenzó a abrir los parpados. Su nombre era Po Ping un chico alto de pelo albino y ojos jade, fue al baño a prepararse hoy nuevamente era lunes tenía que ir a la Preparatoria algo que le resultaba horrible pero había algo que lo alegraba y era volverla a ver a ella.

Luego de estar listo salió de su cuarto para luego ir al frente de su casa donde seguramente su padre ya estaría abriendo su restaurante de fideos y ahí lo encontró al señor Ping preparando sopa.

—Hijo buenos días ya te vas—dijo el señor de pelo gris algo viejo viendo a su hijo con el uniforme escolar. El asintió—. No piensas comer algo.

—No… bueno tal vez un dumpling—el chico de ojos jade agarro unos cuantos dumplings del tazón que tenía más cercano—. Adiós papa nos veremos más tarde—se despidió para luego emprender su camino a la Preparatoria que para suerte del quedaba solo a unas cuadras.

No tardó mucho en llegar al entrar por el portón lo primero que vio fue a ella con su flameante cabello de color naranja y esos ojos ámbar que lo hipnotizaban con solo verlos en un instante sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Ella volteo hacia otro lado casi al chico le hizo creer que se molestó que la viera tanto ella lo dejaba _Sin Palabras_. El avanzo hacia un lugar donde pudiera estar solo saco una libreta y comenzó a dibujarla le encantaba hacerlo ella desprendía un aire peligroso y lleno de misterio casi como un animal…como una tigresa. De pronto se paró al ver que alguien se acercaba eran su grupo de amigos sonrió.

Grulla un chico de estatura alta de cabello negro el más inteligente de los cinco Mono un chico algo pequeño castaño que le hacían constante bromas sobre su estatura Mantis un peli verde de color claro era otro de ellos que junto a Mono se le ocurrían bromas muy pesadas para su gusto seguidos del siempre serio y orgulloso Jack que tenía el cabello de color naranja casi parecida a aquella chica que lo dejaba _Sin Palabras _ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección como les había indicado Grulla hace unos momentos.

Y la volvió a ver estaba junto a su amiga Víbora novia de Grulla. El flameante cabello de la chica se movía suavemente por el viento dándole un aspecto casi de leyenda con aquel aire que lo embriagaba volviéndolo loco quería saludarla pero ella lo dejaba _Sin Palabras_ su belleza era extraordinaria nadie se le comparaba sus ojos parecían desprender determinación, valentía y fuerza algo que no todas las chicas tenían eso era lo que más le gustaba sus ojos.

Entro en aquel lugar para luego dirigirse al despacho del directo aunque todos le llamaban Maestro Shifu les ordeno que cargaran unos estantes a la Biblioteca junto a otros estudiantes ellos aceptaron no tenían nada que hacer. Luego de terminar ahí se encontraban descansando el albino dispuesto a irse comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero para su mala suerte su libreta se cayó abriéndose justo en el dibujo que hizo sobre ella sus amigos vieron el dibujo un tenso silencio se hizo presente hasta que todo el lugar se llenó de entre felicitaciones por el buen dibujo y otra como apuesto que es tu novia o cosas por el estilo.

El dibujo estaba perfectamente dibujado sus ojos era el detalle más hermoso que había hecho. No podía negarlo la amaba con todas sus ganas solo si no fuera tan tímido tal vez llegaran a algo pero él se negaba a darle siquiera un hola. Hace días había descubierto su nombre Tigresa que le quedaba muy bien tan discreta tan misteriosa, incluso estudiaban junto pero jamás habían interactuado solo él podía mirarla de vez en cuando sentía que ella la miraba aunque tal vez era su imaginación jugando con él.

Ya era tarde sus amigos se habían ido sin su única compañía era su conciencia se encontrada en la parada del bus realmente estaba muy cansado como para caminar para su casa de pronto oyó el portón abrirse por ahí salió ella camino hacia el comenzó a ponerse nervioso al llegar la chica se hizo un tenso silencio él se mantuvo lejos de ella pero ella comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente casi como una felina asechando a su presa sus rostros se encontraban realmente cerca y el albino sentía que su corazón iba a explotar la chica lo miraba como estudiándolo hasta que dirigió sus miradas se encontraron ámbar y jade. Sentía que ya estaba cerca de tener un paro cardiaco con ella mirándolo de esa forma.

Ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a acercarse él también lo hizo y ambos compartieron un beso lleno de dulzura, ansias y deseo entre otras cosas la sensación era maravillosa el oji jade sentía miles de emociones pero no podían estar así para siempre se separaron por la falta de aire él no sabía que decir ella le sonrió de una manera dulce antes de irse caminando quiso ir tras ella y preguntarle por qué lo había hecho y decirle cuanto la amaba pero simplemente no podía ella lo dejaba _Sin Palabras._

**Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer One-Shot la idea la saque de la vida real vivo una situación muy parecida a esta claro sin la parte del beso quería variar un poco mis fics así que lo hice lo más centrado en el romance espero que les haya gusta acepto sugerencias, criticas etc. Nos vemos.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


End file.
